


oh baby it’s you

by stilinscry



Series: dotae shorts for omochi [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung and taeyong just wanna cuddle





	oh baby it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some cute art by my cute friend - https://twitter.com/doyovngs/status/928653278379892737

“hey taeyong, are you- oh, ohh,” youngho starts to say, voice fading off as he takes in the sight in front of him. he stares at the two cuddled up on the bed for a moment or two before pulling phone out and snapping a quick picture. he then sticks his head out of the bedroom door and whisper yells “guys, you have to see this.”

within seconds donghyuck, yuta and jaehyun are all sliding down the corridor, with mark not far behind. they all gather in the small doorway, donghyuck pushing his way to the front claiming height disadvantage and proceed to gape at their hyungs. silence falls for a minute or so, only broken when yuta shouts “ha, i fucking told you so,” as he turns to jaehyun and holds out his hand. “you owe me so much money jaehyunnie.”

“are they holding hands?” donghyuck asks, ignoring the way jaehyun whines at yuta’s words. he moves further into the room, stopping when he’s just a step or two away from the side of their bed and his eyes light up before he turns back to the others. “they’re totally holding hands whilst they sleep, oh my fucking god, that’s the most disgustingly cute thing i’ve ever seen,” he laughs before snapping a bunch of pictures of his own.

he’s leaning over the bed just a little, trying to get a good angle, when taeyong stirs and donghyuck freezes as taeyong’s eyes open and stare right up at him. he blinks a couple times, slaps his lips and then slowly, so slowly, lifts up an arm to pat at donghyuck’s cheek. “you’re real?” he asks, voice rough from sleep and donghyuck stutters before doing the only thing he can think of doing and running. he pushes his way past johnny and yuta who are both still stood in the doorway and slams into mark on his way out, sending both of them flying.

the sound of them falling is loud enough to startle dongyoung from his sleep, and jaehyun, the only one still paying attention to them, smiles when dongyoung sits up on the bed and looks directly at him. his gaze quickly falls to dongyoung’s uncovered chest, and the smattering of hickies across his skin and he chuckles, trying to hide the noise behind his hand. dongyoung catches him anyways though, expression morphing into a frown as his sleep addled mind tries to process everything that’s happening right now. he vaguely registers the image of mark and donghyuck wrestling on the floor in the corridor, before turning his mind back to jaehyun and following the younger’s gaze down to his chest.

a sharp blushes passes over his face when it finally clicks what jaehyun is giggling about and he rushes to pull the duvet up to his chest, uncovering a surprisingly naked taeyong in the process. “oh god, cover the children’s eyes,” youngho yells as taeyong scrambles to get back under the duvet and jaehyun tries to push mark and donghyuck further into the corridor with his feet.

“you wouldn’t need to cover the children’s eyes if you hadn’t been creeping on us in the first place,” dongyoung gripes, rubbing at his eyes with one hand whilst the other holds the covers up to his chest.

“but you were holding hands in your sleep, how could we not creep?” yuta asks, only just ducking in time when dongyoung throws a pillow at him. “damn, you’re extra mean in the morning.” he doesn’t dodge quick enough this time and dongyoung hurrumphs contentedly as the second pillow hits yuta square in the face.

“to be fair, you had that coming,” taeyong hums, curling up against dongyoung’s side under the duvet. “now please get out of my room and let me cuddle my boyfriend.” youngho raises his hand, mouth opening as he starts to say something but taeyong just shushes him. “i’m the leader, you have to do what i say.”

youngho sighs. “i don’t think that’s how it works,” he says, but he backs out of their room none the less and picks mark and donghyuck up off the floor and drags them off with him. jaehyun and yuta follow behind, though not before yuta can wink at the both of them and dongyoung’s swears that he’s just lucky he ran out of pillows to throw.

once their room is finally, blissfully empty, dongyoung falls back against the mattress and sighs. he rolls to his side, lets taeyong press their legs together and he brings his arm up to capture taeyong’s hand in his own. it only takes them a few minutes to fall back asleep and another few for yuta to sneak back into their room to take a bunch of cute photos using snow that he then sends to the group chat. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive got mad writers block rn pls forgive me for not updating any of my other fics


End file.
